1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular pushbutton keyset assembly, and more particularly, to an improved modular pushbutton keyset assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pushbutton keysets usually have a number of posts which project from a housing and pass through a bottom plate and then are heat staked to hold the housing and bottom plate together. Such a keyset cannot be readily disassembled without destruction of the posts. There are other types of pushbutton keysets that are assembled with an adhesive, such as glue, which cements the entire assembly together. Again such keysets cannot be readily disassembled without destroying the keyset. The foregoing problem has been solved to some degree by utilizing threaded posts and nuts to hold the keyset together. A large number of such threaded posts and nuts are required to hold such a keyset together. Thus, such a keyset assembly is complex and costly. In addition, the labor involved in the assembly of such a keyset is relatively time consuming.
None of the prior art keysets provides a pushbutton keyset that can be simply and easily assembled and disassembled.